walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Juanita Sanchez (Comic Series)
Juanita Sanchez, more commonly known as "Princess" 'or '"Princess of Pittsburgh", is a character first encountered in Issue 171 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is a somewhat silly and good natured lone survivor living in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone after being brought back to the community by Eugene's group. Personality As she hasn't had much interaction with other people for some time, Juanita comes off as awkward to the scavenger group. She admits that she's a 'little loopy from not being around people for so long', even questioning at first if they were actually real or just hallucinations. Regardless, Juanita is open to try and build trust with the survivors. Juanita comes off as extremely talkative and easy-going. She is willing to make jokes despite being outnumbered and having guns pointed at her. One of these jokes almost gets her killed, acting as if she brought the Survivors' horses to a group of people waiting at her building, which she hysterically laughs off. She also admits that due to how she looks and dresses, it would be understandable how people would be hesitant to trust her. She admits that she was told she had a temper at some point, initially becoming angered at Michonne for asking if she was alone. Juanita also appears to be very childish, as she dyed her hair purple and chose to wear a pink fur jacket and goggles, just for fun. She also gave herself a nickname, "Princess" and announces herself to be the Princess of Pittsburgh. She also states that being called a "Queen" would sound like she was older than she is. Regardless, she can be taken seriously in a combat and is able to mow down walkers easily. It is later revealed that Juanita has a dark past, and displays a cheerful personality to keep the darkness out. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Juanita had a rather troubled childhood, with her father leaving when she was young and her mother remarrying soon after. Juanita often acted out, and was abused by her stepfather and stepbrother, who would punish her by tying her up and locking her in a closet for hours, and would also take turns beating her. She used to work at a coffee shop and a record store. She also had a brother. Post-Apocalypse Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Lines We Cross Juanita meets up with the scavenge team as they traverse through Pittsburgh and is happy to see them since last time she saw people was over a year ago. After introductions, Juanita offers to travel with them but Michonne says no due to neither side knowing what the other is capable of. After the survivors reach her place, Juanita yells that they have arrived to the house. Michonne points a gun at her telling not to move, but Juanita starts to laugh and tells them she was just kidding. She then invites everyone inside. While the group debates letting Juanita tag along with them, she emerges out of the building with a giant spear which she proudly displays. When asked if she can give back her gun, Michonne declines; Juanita shrugs it off, stating she has others. The group continue to travel through Pittsburgh on their way to Ohio. During their journey the need to pause and eliminate a group of walkers that have slowly gained on them. Michonne finally allows Juanita to join her in taking out some walkers, much to the latter's excitement. When the pair are finished, Yumiko blurts out to the group that her and Magna are gay. Michonne offers a confused congratulation while Eugene and Siddiq say they already knew. Juanita beams with approval and states that she had friends once who were lesbians who happened to throw wild parties. The group then continue on to Ohio, once they arrive they are found by The Commonwealth. New World Order When first meeting the Commonwealth, Princess make jokes about their uniforms. Princess along with the group met and are questioned by Lance Hornsby, who takes them back to the Commonwealth. Princess is amazed when she first mets the Commonwealth Princess along with the group will later met with Sebastian Milton and he will tried to creepy flirt with Yumiko. Yumiko turns him down causing Sebastian to get rough with Yumiko, he will shove Magna to the ground. Enraged Princess tries to attack him. The Rotten Core TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Juanita has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Michonne Juanita and Michonne have a stable relationship. At first it starts out very cautious with them not trusting each other, but as time goes on from their journey to the Commonwealth they begin to trust each other. Eugene Porter Eugene and a steady relationship. He was the first one to suggest the idea that she join along with him on the journey to the Commonwealth. Magna Juanita and Magna have a good relationship. She was thrilled when she finds out that Magna is a lesbian. When Sebastian attacks Magna, Juanita rushes to her side to defend her. Yumiko Juanita and Yumiko have a good relationship. She was thrilled when she finds out that Yumiko is a lesbian. When Sebastian attacks Yumiko, Juanita rushes to her side to defend her. Siddiq Juanita and Siddiq seem to have an okay relationship. They haven't interacted much with each other, but seem to have mutual respect for each other. Sebastian Milton Juanita and Sebastian have a very poor relationship. After he attacks Yumiko, Juanita points her spear at him threatening to use it on him. Mercer Juanita seems to have developed a crush on Mercer, going as far to kiss him after he saves her from a herd of zombies. Later on, after arriving at the Commonwealth, Juanita and Mercer have sex. Their conversation afterwards shows they feel something for eachother. Mercer mentions that he really likes listening to Juanita talk and that it's definitely not a casual thing. They kiss and Juanita says that her life is getting better every day now, to which Mercer smiles happily in response. Appearances Trivia *Juanita is one of the many characters given a nickname. She prefers being called "Princess" because she does not like her actual name. *Juanita mentions she hadn't seen a living person for almost a year before finding Eugene's group. Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Comics Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone